1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a dishwasher with at least one pullout dish rack that is intended for accommodating items that are to be washed and has a base rack including a wire framework.
The prior art includes placing one or two pull-out dish racks for accommodating items that are to be washed—e.g., pieces of crockery such as plates, cups, glasses, cutlery, etc.—in a dishwashing compartment of a dishwasher.
European Patent Application EP 0 143 754 A1 discloses a dishwasher with two dish racks that are intended for accommodating items that are to be washed and each have a U-shaped base rack. Different additional elements may be coupled to the end side of the base rack through snap-connection closures to make possible for the dish rack, including the base rack and variable end element, to be adapted, regardless of its installation location, to the size and the construction of the dishwashing compartment.